iGo to Hawaii
by WishFlower
Summary: Carly's dad sends the kids off to Hawaii as a graduation present. what will happen in the two weeks spent in the sun? seddie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys wassup? Anyways this is a new story im trying out (i own nothing) so pretty please review and tell me what you think!  
**

Sam's POV

"Let's give a round of applause for our graduating class!" Principal Franklin said through the microphone.

Everybody cheered loudly and the seniors threw their caps into the air. Finally Sam was done with school! Until college, but that was it and then she was done! Carly was dancing around and basically screaming her head off and Freddie pulled Sam into a surprise hug.

He held her tight for a second and then turned to give Gibby a high-five. Sam was slightly stunned for a second; she could still Freddie's arms around her waist then shook off the funny feeling and started happy dancing with Carly.

"Hey guys! I'm so proud of you! Especially you, Sam. I wasn't sure if you were graduating or not!" Spencer hugged all of them and gave Sam props.

Sam saw her mother and Melanie weave through the crowd and her euphoria wilted slightly. It wasn't that she didn't love her mother and sister; it was just that she didn't _like _them all that much. It was confusing.

"Oh, Samantha! I'm so proud of you!" Alexandra Puckett hugged her daughter tight and wiped her eyes.

"You looked so smart up there getting your diploma, Sammy!" Melanie hugged her twin and Sam shoved her off.

"How can getting handed a rolled up piece of paper make me look smarter? And how many times have I told you not to call me Sammy?" Sam snapped at her family.

Freddie wandered over with his mother trailing after him.

"Hey guys. How awesome is it that we're done school now?" Freddie said to the Puckett twins. Melanie had graduated the week before from her private school and was here to cheer Sam on.

"I know! I'm so excited for University! I'm taking this awesome course in Psychiatry! I think I want to be a social worker when I grow up! Steve, my boyfriend, is majoring in Pre-Med and I think that-"

"No one cares." Sam interrupted her sister rudely.

"Aww, Sam. Things would be so much easier if you showed her happiness like a regular person." Freddie teased.

Sam smirked and said, "But if I was regular I couldn't do _this." _And she quickly kicked him in both of his shins. He cried out in pain and Melanie glared at her twin.

"Hi guys." Carly said as she walked up to them, "This is my father, Greg Shay."

Sam had never met Carly's dad before, he was always away.

"Hello, Colonel Shay." Freddie said respectfully. They shook hands.

Everyone murmured their 'hellos' but Sam said, "Wassup, Greg?"

He looked a little stunned at being spoken to in such a manner but didn't comment on it. Freddie rolled his eyes, Carly elbowed her and Melanie blushed for her rude sister.

"I-I'm so happy for you all." Mrs. Puckett said quietly. "You get to go to a nice University; you're all growing up so fast!"

"I know. It seems like just yesterday my little Fredward was born!" Mrs. Benson said wistfully.

"Two months too late." Sam muttered under her breath.

"I actually have a surprise for you kids. It's a big one, so let's wait until we get back to the apartment." Colonel Shay said solemnly.

They ditched their graduation caps and gowns and headed back to the Shay apartment. Mrs. Puckett, Melanie and Mrs. Benson decided to just go home. Carly was almost bouncing she was so excited for the surprise.

"What's the surprise, dad?" She yelled.

"Before I tell you I just wanted to say something first. I'm so proud of you and I'm glad I could see you graduate, I know your mom would've liked to be here as well. I'm sorry I'm not around that much but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. I miss you every second I'm away and no matter how old you get, you're still my little girl." Colonel Shay said seriously.

Carly's eyes misted up and she ran into her father's arms. Sam mocked threw-up behind their backs and she could see that Freddie was fighting not to laugh.

Carly wiped tears away from her brown eyes and sniffled, "What's the surprise?"

"Yes! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" Spencer shouted childishly at his father.

"Well, for your graduation present I got you... a trip for four to Hawaii! For two weeks!" Colonel Shay handed his daughter the tickets in a shiny purple envelope and she squealed with delight.

"Oh my God! Thank you!" She cried.

"This is awesome!" Freddie shouted.

"No chizz, Fredlumps!" Sam shouted back.

They partied for the rest of the night and chatted excitedly about their upcoming trip. Later that night Colonel Shay kissed Carly on the head, hugged Spencer and left. Sam could see Carly's eyes watering so she quickly threw a meatball at her.

"Carly, think fast!" She shouted.

Carly laughed and threw it back. Sam was relived. It was the first thing she could think of to make her laugh. It turned out to be an epic meatball war which didn't end until Mrs. Benson dragged Freddie home when she thought the party was getting out of hand.

The next day was an extra special iCarly.

Freddie's POV

"Hi guys! I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly!"

Freddie angled the camera to keep both hyper girls in the shot. They continued to do all their favourite sketches and then brought out all the people who had ever been on iCarly.

"Okay we have an important thing to say. Everyone here would like to thank you all so much for faithfully watching our show and... and... this show is our... last." Carly said tearfully.

"That's right earthlings! This is the very last episode of iCarly! Fredalupe, Carls and I are headed out into the world so we decided to end it now!" Sam was as bouncy as always but her eyes were sad.

Freddie turned on the other camera and stepped out besides Carly and Sam and said, "We all have to work this summer and get ready for college; it just seemed better this way. But we're really sorry."

He felt as if he was breaking up with the show. Carly had now succumbed to her tears and Sam was sniffling quietly.

"This show means so much to us and it was so much fun to do but now it's over. So get over it!" Sam said sternly into the camera.

"You don't have to be so harsh, Sam!" Freddie told her fiercely.

"Then how should I end this, Fredwierd? And I thought that was rather nice of me!"

"Oh, of course _you _would think that yelling 'Get over it' would be considered _kind!"_

"Check your hearing, Benson! I said 'nice'! Not 'kind'!"

"What's the difference?"

"There's a huge difference!"

"You're stupid."

"AND YOU'RE UGLY!" And she thumped him in the back of the head.

"OW! LEAVE ME ALONE, SAM!"

"MAKE ME!"

"Guys! Stop fighting! This is our last broadcast and I don't want to be remembered this way!" Carly yelled at them.

"Sorry world!" Sam said.

Freddie rubbed the back of his head and scowled.

"Okay. This is it." Carly took a deep breath and said (amazingly) without crying, "Thank you for watching and good-bye."

"And in the words of the poem my mother used to say to my sister when we left: Goodbyes are not forever. Goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean I'll miss you until we meet again!" Sam called into the camera.

"And we're clear!" Freddie said for the last time. "Where'd you hear that poem? I didn't think you were the poetry type, Puckett.

Sam glared at him, "Well, Fredbag if you were listening, I said that whenever my sister would go off to school my mother always said that to her. When you hear it so often, you remember it."

Freddie shrugged. He didn't know that Sam liked poetry. And he knew that she did, he saw her face when she was quoting it. It was surprising but sweet.

"We should get to bed now. The taxi is coming for us at three." Carly said checking her watch.

"Three tomorrow afternoon?" Sam asked.

"No, three in the morning. The flight takes off at six so we have to be there early enough to check in our luggage and stuff." Carly said slowly.

Sam screamed. Loudly. Freddie covered his ears.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THREE IN THE MORNING? MAMA NEEDS HER BEAUTY SLEEP!" Sam shouted.

"No amount of sleep could fix that that mess." Freddie muttered quietly. At least, he thought he was quiet. Feeling Sam's death glare, he realized she heard him.

She jumped on him and started hitting, kicking, punching, biting and hurting every part of him. He screamed at her to get off and she screamed back at him. Carly was screaming as well, but to try and get Sam off of him. Freddie shoved Sam off. She tried to attack him again but he could keep her at bay.

"When did you get stronger than me?" She asked, confused and shocked.

He smirked, "I've always been stronger than you. I just let you win."

"Take it back!" She shouted, "You are _not _stronger than me!"

She almost leaped at him again but Carly stood in her way, "Sam, it's late. I'm tired. We have to leave in the middle of the night. Just calm down and let's go to bed."

Sam scowled but nodded. "Fine." She muttered.

Freddie said good-night to the girls and went to his own apartment. Sam would be sleeping at Carly's that night. As soon as he walked through the door, his mother shoved him into the bath tub to give him 'one last time tick bath before he goes traipsing around with bad influences and ocean water'. This was so embarrassing. He was so glad Sam couldn't see him right now.

**A/N ... what do you think? REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And whatever happened to the green buttin? Now its like... a line. Whatever. REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks so much for all the reviews guys! Heres the next chapter and i really don't own anything. But i so wish i did!**

Sam's POV

"Sam! For the last time, _get up!" _Carly shouted at her best friend who was still half asleep on the couch.

"Nugh." Sam grunted.

"What's a 'nugh'?" Carly asked, laughing.

Sam glared at her and chucked a pillow her way.

"Sam, Freddie will be here in fifteen minutes and then the taxi will be here! We have a flight to catch! You need to move it!" Carly yelled.

"No!"

Carly sighed, "If you get up right now, I'll make you bacon."

"Deal!" Sam shouted and jumped off the couch. In fifteen minutes she was ready to go in old jean shorts, a faded black t-shirt with a cartoon ham on it and her favourite red Converse high-tops. She was just dragging a brush through her tangled blonde mess when she heard Freddie come in.

"Hey, Sam." He said sleepily.

"Morning, Freddo."

"S'not morning, still... still...night." He said yawning.

Spencer came running in holding the phone. "The taxi driver said he'll be here in five minutes!"

He ran back into his bedroom and Carly handed Sam the plate of bacon. Sam inhaled it in thirty seconds. Freddie managed to steal a piece without losing a finger, but Sam told herself it was because she was too tired to move, not because she didn't mind sharing bacon with Freddie. It was so strange.

"Oh, I just remembered! I have a present for you two!" Carly said chirpily. Sam sat up straighter at the mention of presents but she couldn't help but be a little jealous of Carly's ability to look like she just stepped off a runway at three in the morning. She was wearing a pretty white sundress and strappy white sandals. Her dark brown hair was artfully twisted into a bun at the back of her head.

"Here!" She said, handing Freddie and Sam packages.

Sam got a dainty charm bracelet that she knew she would never wear but thanked Carly anyway and Freddie got a fancy new camera.

"I have something for you girls as well." Freddie gave Carly a bottle of sweet smelling perfume gave Sam a gift card to the new restaurant: Marty's Meat Hut.

"Thanks, nub!" Sam said. "I got you guys a little something as well."

They opened the gift bag with shocked looks on their faces.

"Sam!" Carly cried.

"Only you would get us fake IDs!" Freddie said, half in exasperation, half in appreciation.

"How did you even get this?" Carly asked.

"I know people." Sam said smoothly, "And I thought since we're all going away, it would be good to have in case we needed to party! And no club would let us in until we're twenty-one." She shrugged.

Carly still looked scandilized but Freddie was grinning. "These are really well done!"

"Yeah I know, right? My neighbour specializes in this!"

"What about your neighbour?" Spencer asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing, right Sam? Nothing at all!" Okay. Obviously Carly didn't want to tell her brother about Sam's gift.

"Okaaaay." Spencer said slowly, "What's with all the gift wrap?"

"Oh, we were just exchanging presents." Freddie explained. "We decided to celebrate iCarly ending with presents. We were going to have a party, but then we heard we're going to Hawaii."

"Aww! You guys are so cute! And the taxi's downstairs." Spencer held open the front door for the teens and they made their way down the stairs, pasting Lewbert ("No luggage in my lobby!") and to the taxi.

Spencer sat in the front, and Carly sat in between Sam and Freddie because Sam had just given Freddie a wedgie and Carly thought that they needed to be 'separated'.

But they got to the airport relatively unscathed. Except for the poor taxi driver, he nearly had a nervous breakdown when Sam screamed at him for missing the exit. She really wasn't a morning person.

There weren't any big problems until they got to their seats on the plane. Carly and Spencer were near the front and Sam and Freddie were around the end of the plane.

"Excuse me." Freddie said to Sam as he tried to edge around her and sit in the window seat.

"I want the window seat, Freddifer!" Sam demanded.

"But it's on _my _ticket!"

"Tough!"

"Sam!"

"Excuse me, but I'm in the aisle seat." A woman around early sixties with shoulder length, wavy silver hair and pale blues eyes said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, ma'am. Please excuse my rude friend." Freddie said with a glare towards the blonde-headed demon. She smirked, kicked him in a place that should _never _be kicked, then dropped into the window seat and buckled herself in.

"Sam!" Freddie cried.

Then the stewardess came over to them with a tight smile and said through clenched teeth, "The plane is about to take off, you need to be in your seat."

Freddie sighed, glared at Sam and grudgingly sat in the middle. Sam grinned at him evilly and flicked him in the ear.

The stewardess came on the speaker and said that they'd be in Honolulu in five hours and forty-five minutes. Sam fiddled with her seatbelt and the chair for a few minutes before complaining to Freddie, "I'm bored!"

"I don't care Sam."

"Gimme your PearPod." She demanded.

"No!"

She reached into his backpack and took it anyways. He rolled his eyes and continued to read his science magazine. She was scrolling through his songs before selecting something and closing her eyes. The sounds of Three Days Grace filled her head as she fell asleep.

Freddie's POV

She was sleeping already. Amazing. She really could sleep anywhere. Freddie was tired too, but not enough to go to sleep. He could hear the faint sounds of music escaping from her headphones. It sounded like Three Days Grace. He smiled when he realized she was listening to the playlist he had made for her. She steals his PearPod so often and complained about his music choices so much, he just loaded a whole bunch of songs she likes onto his PearPod and named the playlist 'Sam's Songs'.

The sunrise hit her hair, making it glow gold. Her head dropped onto his shoulder. For a second, he froze. Should he shake her off? Should he ignore it? He decided to just pretend she wasn't there; she would be _really _violent if she was woken up.

"I'm Elaine McCarthy." The woman beside him said.

"I'm Freddie Benson." He said with a smile, "And this is my... friend, Sam Puckett."

"So, what's in Hawaii for you two?" Elaine asked with a smile.

"Well our friend Carly's dad gave her four tickets as a graduation present so she took me, Sam and her brother along with her. We'll be there for two weeks."

"That sounds fun. I guess you just graduated high school?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah. This is our last summer to spend together." Freddie said sadly. They talked a bit more and discovered that they'd be staying at the same resort.

"Oh! Now I know where I remember you from! You're on the show, iCarly! My granddaughter loves it! And that's Sam!" The woman said excitedly.

Freddie blushed at her attention, "Yeah. But it ended. We had to."

She nodded, "I figured you would have to someday. My poor Shelby was crying her eyes out. Uh... excuse me for saying this but... Shelby has always thought that you and Sam were either going out or should be going out. Are you and Sam involved in that way?"

"Oh God no! She makes my life _hell! _She's crazy; I can barely tolerate her, let alone like her that way!" He crinkled his nose in disgust. But looking at Sam's blonde head resting on his blue t-shirt she didn't _look _all that crazy...

Elaine smiled, "I'm sorry for being so rude then. But I remember saying pretty much the same thing about my husband. He was so annoying! He was rude, loud, impatient, stubborn-"

"Yes!" Freddie cried, "That describes Sam perfectly!"

"But he was also kind, thoughtful, protective, funny, brave." Her eyes looked like she was thinking back to another time, another place.

"So why did you marry him?" Freddie asked in disbelief. Sure, he sounded like he had some good qualities and sure Sam even shared some of those qualities but those faults were so hard to ignore. He could _never_ picture himself marrying Samantha Puckett.

"Because being with someone else would be too boring. Wherever my Arthur was, he made things exciting. Sure, he could get a little obnoxious sometimes but he was so fun to be around! Boy, could he make me laugh." She smiled benignly.

"So, where is he?" Freddie asked. And then he wished he hadn't. Elaine looked stunned for a second. He was worried something had happened to her husband, he was rude to be so direct...

"He's on a business trip. He's meeting me at the resort later." She said quietly.

"I'd like to meet him. I'm sure Sam would as well." He gestured to the sleeping blonde just as she was waking up from her cat nap.

"Sam would what?" She asked sleepily.

"I was just saying how we'd like to meet Mrs. McCarthy's husband." Freddie explained.

"Please call me Elaine." She said sweetly.

"I like your hair." Sam blurted out.

"My hair?" Elaine repeated, as she touched her silver locks self-consciously.

"Yeah, I've never seen an old person with long hair before. Well, yours is not that long; it's only to your shoulders but usually old people have granny cuts. And your clothes are okay too. When I get old, I'm never cutting my hair." Sam said bluntly, shaking her long curls out behind her.

Freddie was so afraid that Elaine would be angry but instead he was surprised with her loud laugh, "Oh girl, you are a trip. Arthur would've loved you!"

Freddie thought that that was a strange thing to say because they were meeting him when they land but didn't' comment on it. Elaine told him all about her job as a technical engineer until she retired. Sam watched a movie, complaining about their 'nub talk'. And then the plane landed.

**A/N alright what do you guys think? someone please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hello people of earth! I just want to say that i don't own icarly tho i so wish i did. I only own the plotline and the few characters that i throw in there. Enjoy the story!**

Sam's POV

This place is amazing! She thought to herself in awe. The shuttle from the airport dropped them in front of the resort and even from the front, you could smell the ocean. The sky was azure blue and the building of the resort was white and brown stone. The front doors were open to the lobby and you could see through the back doors to the ocean. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky and everyone getting off the shuttle had the same look of wonder in their eyes.

Spencer led them to the front desk and asked if their rooms were ready.

"Yes, rooms 425 and 426 on the fourth floor. The elevator is just to your left, sir, and there's a luggage cart to take your suitcases." The woman at the front desk said, gesturing around her.

Everyone piled their bags onto the luggage cart and Spencer pushed it into the elevator. They made their way to their rooms. Carly and Sam were in room 425 and Spencer and Freddie would be in room 426.

"Ohmygosh!" Carly said very fast, "We have a _balcony!"_

"Yeah, and?" Sam said.

"It's so romantic! I love balconies! And we can see the ocean from our room! Dibs on the bed by the balcony!" Carly squealed.

Sam shrugged and yawned. She only got a few hours of sleep and the nap on the plane did not count. It was almost one in the afternoon in Seattle but it was about ten in the morning in Honolulu. She figured she's have time to have a quick nap and then still hang out with the others later in the afternoon.

Carly was neatly unpacking her suitcase into the drawers but Sam just dumped it out on the floor.

"Sam!" Carly said sternly. "We should keep it clean in here!"

Sam rolled her eyes but humoured Carly. She dumped all of her clothes into her set of drawers without bothering to fold them. She looked at Carly as if to say, _'Happy?' _and Carly rolled her eyes. Sam took a running leap and tumbled onto the bed. She shut her eyes and spread out her arms and legs with joy. This bed was so huge; four of her could all sleep in it comfortably! She heard Carly shut the door the bathroom then come out a few minutes later.

"Sam?" She said, "Are you coming to the beach with us? Spencer and Freddie are meeting us in the hallway."

Sam opened one eye and saw Carly standing by the door wearing a black cover up with her sangria coloured bikini straps peeking out. She was carrying a straw beach bag no doubt with a trashy magazine and ridiculously over-sized sunglasses in it.

"Nah." Sam murmured, "Mama needs a nap."

Carly shrugged and smiled, "Alright. Come find us later, though. We'll probably be by the ocean."

Sam shut her eyes again and heard the door click shut.

Freddie's POV

He saw Carly leave her room alone and asked in confusion, "Where's Sam?"

Carly grinned and quoted, "'Mama needs a nap.'"

Freddie rolled his eyes and took one last look at the hotel room door before following Carly and Spencer down the hall.

They got to the ocean and Carly dropped her towel on the ground. She spread it out and set up the umbrella over it and turned on her portable radio. She pulled off her cover-up and opened her fashion magazine.

"Carly, do you have enough stuff or do you want me to go drag down a cooler and some drinks?" Freddie teased.

"I just want to be prepared! And yes, you can go get me a drink if you want." She smirked.

Freddie rolled his eyes and went over to the little bar at the edge of the sand. He ordered three Strawberry Daiquiris and went over to Carly and Spencer.

"Here guys." He said, handing them their drink.

"Thanks Freddo!" Spencer said, gulping down at least half of his drink then rubbing his head and muttering, "Brain freeze!"

Carly took a delicate sip and adjusted her sunglasses. Freddie looked at the kids splashing in the waves and the teenagers surfing farther out and asked her, "Do you want to go swimming?"

"Um, not right now, Freddie. I think I'm going to work on my tan. I'm still a little jet-lagged from the flight." She said.

"Do you, Spence?" Freddie asked hopefully to her older brother.

"Nah, I'm making the world's largest sand sculpture. I just haven't decided what to make yet..." Spencer thoughtfully squished his toes in between the golden sand.

Freddie sighed. He attempted to play in the water by himself but it was really no fun alone. He ended up beside Carly, flipping through a technology magazine and trying not to get sunburnt. Around six, they decided to go find Sam and have dinner.

Sam's POV

Sam woke up from the best sleep of her life in a giant bed in Hawaii. Carly had left the doors of the balcony open so Sam could hear the rushing of the waves and the distant laughter of the people on the beach. The air even smelt different here. Like the ocean and warmth and suntan lotion. Sam checked the clock by her bed and saw that it was almost six so she got out of bed, stretched like cat and searched for her chucks.

She met up with Freddie, Carly and Spencer in the lobby.

"How was your nap?" Carly asked.

"That bed is big enough to fit an entire cow! It was amazing!" Sam said dreamily.

"We could have dinner there." Spencer said, pointing to the tiny restaurant on the resort.

They ate and Sam got over-excited by the roast pork and almost leaped across the table. But it was an actual _roast pork _with an apple hanging out of its mouth and everything! The dinner was somewhat amusing with Carly freaking out because it looked like a live pig and Spencer getting hyper over the stack of decorative forks. Naturally, it was Freddie's job to calm everyone down. Sam threw a waded up napkin at him.

"Hey dork, look! It's your girlfriend from the plane!" Sam said.

"Who? Oh, Elaine. And that's disgusting, Sam!" Sam laughed at Freddie's expression. He waved at Elaine from the other side of the restaurant and flinched as Sam smacked him in the back of his head.

They walked along a pathway after dinner and somehow got separated from Carly and Spencer. Spencer ran off because he saw... something. Sam really had no idea what went on in Spencer's brain. So then Carly chased after him and then there were two.

"Where the hell did they go? It's like they evaporated!" Freddie cried, frustrated. They had look all over the path in the scenic garden they were in but to no avail.

"I don't know but I'm starving." Sam plopped down on a bench and pulled out a bag of bacon from her pocket. She scarfed down half of it in thirty seconds. Sam loved her bacon.

"We had dinner an hour ago!" Freddie exclaimed. Sam shrugged. Freddie sighed and sat down next to her.

"The beach was boring without you." He said quietly.

"Really?" She said with a mouthful of meaty goodness.

"Carly only wanted to suntan and read her magazine and Spencer was trying to build this sand sculpture. So I was stuck by myself. Are you going tomorrow to the beach?" He asked.

She shrugged and her stomach flip-flopped when she met his eyes. She blamed it on the bacon. "I dunno." She muttered, "Probably. I want to learn to surf."

"Me too! And I heard they're testing out a new pork-flavoured icecream..." Freddie wiggled his eyebrows at her and she felt that jumpy feeling the in pit of her stomach again.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Benson! Never lie to mama about pork! And Carly already tried that one one me like five years ago." She glared.

"Fine. Don't believe me. I guess you'll see for yourself when you come tomorrow." He teased. She punched him in the arm.

"Oh, there you guys are! We've been looking for you forever!" Carly cried as she ran up to them.

"_We _were the ones looking for _you!" _Sam shouted.

"It doesn't matter!" Freddie interjected. "Let's just get to the rooms and get to bed."

Sam collapsed onto her bed and snuggled into the cool sheets, remembering the awkward talk with Freddie and smiling.

**A/N sorry for the long wait but i've been dealing with things so please enjoy and review. Im not begging, just asking. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry for the long wait but exams and ISUs are killing me. I still don't own anything because if i did i wouldn't be writing fanfics would i?**

Sam's POV

Sam tossed and turned in her jumbo bed, unable to sleep. She had shut the balcony doors but she could still hear the rush of the ocean. It might soothe some people, but it irritated the hell out of her. She preferred the sound of car horns and police sirens as her bedtime lullaby. She finally admitted defeat and got out of bed. She threw on a sweater and grabbed the key card before leaving her room to go on a walk.

She wandered around the resort for about a half hour before she saw something mildly interesting. The resort always had parties going on, some for teens, some for kids, but the ones after dark were the interesting ones. The over twenty-one parties. People were lined up at the door, showing the bouncer their ID and then slipping through a door into the throbbing music and hypnotic lights. Sam grinned. This was the way to kick off their holiday.

She quickly ran back upstairs and got ready for the party. She just put on simple black skinny jeans and a red tank top with red flip flops. She combed through her blonde mess and stuck a twenty dollar bill and her fake ID in her back pocket. She shook Carly and tried to wake her up.

"Carly!" She hissed, "Come on! I found this really awesome party!"

"Nooooo!" Carly groaned in her sleep.

"Carls! I swear this will be epic!"

Carly swatted Sam's hands away and turned over in her bed. Sam sighed. Obviously Carly wasn't going to be coming. She groaned when she realized who was next on her invite list. She kneeled down outside Freddie and Spencer's door and unlocked it like the invisible ninja she was using only her fake ID and a hair clip. She tip-toed to Freddie's bed and poked him in the head.

"OW!" He shouted and sat up straight. Sam froze. Freddie froze. And then he screamed. Sam jumped on him and covered his mouth with her hands.

"Shut up Benson! You're gonna wake Spencer! And even though he is cool for a grown-up, he probably wouldn't like this idea. So are you coming or not?" She whispered hurriedly.

"Wait – where are we going?" He asked sleepily.

"This really cool night club I found on the resort! Now hurry up and get dressed before you wake the entire hotel! And bring your fake ID!" Sam flicked him in the nose to get him going and then waited for him outside. He only stumbled slightly as he left the hotel room and shut the door behind him.

Sam rolled her eyes at him, "What are you _wearing? _You look like somebody's father!"

He was wearing khaki shorts and a button down t-shirt with Birkenstocks and a fancy digital watch. And of course his hair was neatly combed.

"Oh, grow up, Sam." He muttered.

She resisted laughing and followed him down the hallway.

Freddie's POV

She dragged him outside to the line up. Freddie glanced nervously at the bouncer who was obviously at least six foot four tall. Way bigger then Freddie's meagre five foot eleven. Sam confidently handed the bouncer her ID and when he nodded, she walked right past him with her head held high. Freddie gave the bouncer his ID and tried to control the shaking in his hands. He was so nervous he couldn't even meet the guy's eyes. That was probably why the bouncer studied his ID longer than anyone else's. Freddie started to sweat. He anxiously began tapping his foot. His extremely annoying nervous habit. The guy tossed Freddie his ID back and moved onto the next person. Freddie sighed with relief and ran into the club.

He couldn't see Sam anywhere and the anxious feeling started to come over him again. Everyone (in his mind) was staring at him. It was like they could tell he was only eighteen. He was about to abandon all hope and leave when he heard a familiar voice shout over the music.

"Hey, nub!"

"Sam!" He cried with relief.

"You wanna drink, nub?" She asked.

"_You're _offering to buy _me _a drink?" He asked in disbelief.

"Don't get used to it, Fredloser. This is a onetime thing." She walked up to the bar and ordered to drinks. Freddie didn't really hear what she said and didn't recognize the drink when she handed it to him. He knew very well that she could have poisoned it, but he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and took a sip. It was good – kind of fruity but with the strong kick of alcohol.

The music was too loud to understand the lyrics but the beat was awesome and Sam started to twirl her hips and sway a bit. She had just finished her third drink. By her fourth, she was really ready to party. Her head was banging and blonde hair was waving in every direction. Freddie found himself laughing and the tidal wave of gold crashing around him (he had had a lot to drink as well). They started to dance together and he glared at the men who tried to interrupt him and take her away. He decided he liked the way she looked with her hair all wild and her skin sweaty and her blue eyes flashing. His brain was fuzzy from the alcohol but somehow he reminded himself that it was just _Sam _he was dancing with; no one really special.

A slow song came on and couples got together and hung off each other. Sam and Freddie were standing awkwardly in the centre of the dance floor so he said to her, "Do you want to dance?"

For a second he was sure she was going to shut him down and laugh at him but he was surprised when she said yes. He placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

"The King. I love him." Sam said, slurring a bit.

_Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

Freddie drew her closer to him. It might have been the influence of all the drinks he had consumed, but Sam was actually a very good dancer.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

The song finished and he realized how close they actually were. Their whole bodies were touching and right now she looked good enough to kiss. He shook that thought away and blamed it on the alcohol. He would never drink again. About an hour later, he decided they should get back to their rooms. He was drunker than he had ever been in his life (okay, he had never been drunk before) and thought the room was spinning but Sam could barely stand up straight.

He helped her into her bed. And no, he wasn't being dirty. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Freddie took off his party clothes and changed back into his pajamas and crawled into the deluxe bed and fell asleep in seconds. He woke up to Spencer dragging open the curtains and singing. He groaned and tried to hide under the covers but Spencer made him get up. Admittedly, he felt better after a shower and brushing his teeth. He was kind of afraid of the hangover Sam must have.

Him and Spencer finished getting ready and knocked on Carly's door. She opened it wearing a bikini and a cover-up but pouting.

"Sam refuses to get up." She explained. "And she's wearing clothes that she wasn't wearing last night."

"That's weird." Freddie said, avoiding eye contact with the Shay siblings. Him and Spencer followed Carly into her room and stared at the lump under Sam's covers.

"I think I know how to make her get up." Freddie said, eyeing a glass of water beside Carly's bed.

Carly followed his line of sight and quickly said, "No, Freddie! She'll kill you!"

Freddie grinned and grabbed the glass of cold water.

"Stop it Freddie!" Carly warned her brown eyes wide.

"Are you really sure you should do that, Freddo?" Spencer asked worriedly.

Freddie shrugged, took a deep breath and dumped the water over Sam's sleeping face.

Sam's POV  


You know that expression 'I'm so mad I'm seeing red'? Well, Sam did actually see red. As soon as she saw that it was Fredward Benson who had soaked her when she was sleeping she leaped at his throat.

"FREDDIE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU ARE SO %#^&*$ DEAD!" She screamed.

He bolted. She chased him. Before she could have easily caught up with him. But he had grown taller, and with new height came longer legs and while Sam was fast, her legs were pretty short. He ran all the way down the stairs and she chased him through the lobby and outside. She could vaguely hear Spencer and Carly shouting after her, but she ignored them.

He had to stop at the edge of the pool and she grinned wickedly at him. He knew what was coming and took a deep breath. She shoved him as hard as she could into the pool. But at the least second, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in with him. She screamed and got a mouth full of water. Both of their heads shot out of the war and she tackled him. She dragged him down under and reached for his throat. He easily pulled her off of him and kept her at bay until Spencer caught up with them and scooped her out of the water and off of him.

She glared at Freddie and stomped back to her and Carly's room. She took a shower and put on clean clothes. That's when her hangover really hit. She stumbled and reached for the doorframe. What happened last night? All she could remember was drinking too much and dancing with Freddie. She groaned as her headache reached near blinding proportions. She fell against the bed and curled up in a ball of pain. She slept most of the day but remembered Freddie bringing her a bottle of Advil and a glass of water. She moaned and groaned and he told her to-

"Man up, Sam!"

"Screw you, Benson. You're dead when I'm alive again." She muttered.

He laughed and the sound grated on her nerves. She threw a pillow at him and he left. This was her second day alone in the hotel room. This vacation really wasn't much of a vacation at all.

**A/N and thank you for reading! If you want to make me happy (an update fatser) you will send me reviews! Peace out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N okay first aof all, THANK YOU for all the reviews! It must be like a new a record for me! I got like a billion! You guys are so awesome! So thank you again and i don't own anything.**

Sam's POV

Today was their third day in Hawaii and Sam's first day out of the hotel room. They were all going down to the beach and taking surfing lessons.

"Carly!" Sam shouted at the bathroom door.

"What?" She shouted back. Sam could barely hear her over the sound of the blow dryer though.

"Hurry up! You do realize that there is no point in blow-drying your hair if you're just going to get it wet again?"

"Yeah, but I saw the instructor the other day and he's really hot!"

"Carlotta Taylor Shay! Get your butt out here now or I'll break down the door!" Sam screamed.

Carly swung open the door with an annoyed expression on her face, "The lesson doesn't start for another hour, Sam."

"Yeah, but I want to beat Fredlumps down there! He said girls take forever to get ready and I have to prove him wrong!" Sam exclaimed.

"You two are so competitive." Carly said, exasperated.

She picked up her straw beach bag and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Sam couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Carly always looked good while Sam just looked like a mess. Carly was wearing a violet coloured bikini and a black sundress with purple espadrilles and big black sunglasses. Her hair was long and wavy and flowing down her back. She was even wearing water-proof mascara. Sam looked down at her own outfit. Navy blue tankini underneath an oversized t-shirt that said _What the Ham? _with raggedy old flip flops. Her hair was frizzing out because of the hot weather so she impatiently put it in a ponytail. Sam shook off her jealous feelings and followed Carly out the door.

Freddie and Spencer exited their room at the same time. Freddie and Sam looked at each other then sprinted down the hall. Sam didn't take the elevator; she knew it would take forever to get to their floor she ran down the stairs. Her and Freddie were almost at the beach and were going the same speed. Desperately, Sam shoved him down and kept running. He shouted at her but she ignored him and made it to the beach before him.

"Haha! Who is the slower sex now?" She cried, happy dancing around him.

"You pushed me! You cheated!" He cried.

"No, you're just weak."

"Sam!"

She punched him in the arm.

"OW!"

"See? You _are _weak!"

"Leave me alone, Sam!"

"Can you two stop fighting for five seconds?" Carly said, rolling her eyes as she and Spencer caught up with them.

"Let's chill here until the lesson." Spencer suggested.

Carly spread out on her towel and Sam sat next to her. Carly was reading her magazine and Spencer was putting sunscreen on his toes.

"I'm bored." Sam stated.

"Want to read one of my magazines?" Carly offered.

"No thanks, Carls. I really couldn't care less about 'Brangelina'." Sam said.

Freddie rolled his eyes and said, "Well, I'm going swimming."

"That's nice." Sam said sarcastically.

"Are you coming? You did say you would." Freddie said.

Sam scoffed, "Why would I want to go swimming with _you?" _

"It's alright. You're probably scared of the ocean, no big deal. I know lots of people who are-"

"Don't say it! I'm not scared of _anything!" _Sam shouted and ran towards the water. She ripped of her t-shirt and threw it at her towel and stood waist-deep in the salty waves.

"HA!" She shouted at Freddie. "Who's scared now?"

Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked at her. He pulled off his own t-shirt and followed her in. Sam felt her jaw drop. Freddie was... was kinda hot. Well, not his face or anything but he was sort of ripped. He wasn't overly muscular but defiantly looked strong.

"What?" He asked self-consciously.

"Nothing, nub." Sam said sharply and avoided looked at his distracting body.

Freddie still looked a little confused and they were now standing in an awkward silence so Sam sent a tidal wave of water towards him.

"S-Sam!" He sputtered.

She laughed and splashed him again. He splashed her back and it turned into an all-out water war. No one was standing too close to them in fear of getting drenched. They were shrieking and laughing and maybe having a good time when Carly called them out of the water.

"The surfing lesson is starting now." She said.

They gathered with Carly and Spencer and about five other people around a guy who looked to be about twenty-three with sun-kissed skin and wavy dark hair.

"I am Carlos." He said with a slight Hawaiian accent. The women around him swooned.

Carly elbowed Sam in the ribs and grinned. Sam caught herself grinning back. The guy was _that _good looking. But for some reason, Fredalupe was scowling at the man. Probably because his precious Carly thought he was attractive.

"Okay, the first thing you need to know about surfing is blah blah blah." Carlos explained.

Well, he didn't _actually _say 'blah blah blah', but Sam sort of tuned him out. She always was terrible at listening.

"Hello, Samantha." A woman whispered to her.

Sam frowned at her. Where did she know this lady from? And then it hit her. It was Elaine McCarthy from the airplane.

"My name is Sam." She whispered back.

"I prefer Samantha." Elaine said. Sam glared and Elaine glared back. Wow. It wasn't everyday Sam met someone as stubborn as she was.

Elaine went back to listening to Carlos yammer on about surfing and Sam spaced out again. Freddie poked her and gestured to Carlos in a Sam-pay-attention kind of way but Sam just rolled her eyes. She was a little surprised that someone as old as Elaine wanted to learn how to surf – she was at least fifty five – but it was a little cool.

"Alright that's about it." Carlos said. "If you'll just follow me down to the water, we can practice. But please only stay in the shallow water, you guys aren't ready for the deep stuff yet."

The group went down to the water's edge and Carlos got them all surfboards. Carly did the whole helpless female shtick to get Carlos to help her. She batted her long lashes and fake wobbled on the board again. Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes. Freddie was kneeling on his board, wiggled, and fell off.

Sam laughed, "Nice one, Freddifer!"

Elaine seemed to be doing okay, she wasn't the best surfer, but it was obvious this wasn't her first time on a board.

Sam eyed a couple kids surfing way out deep in the ocean. They weren't from her group and looked to be almost professionals. It didn't look that hard. She figured if they could do it, so could she. She paddled her board out almost as deep as those kids were at and tried to stand up. Immediately a huge wave knocked her over. Okay, that was a little embarrassing. She reached for the surfboard and tried to pull herself up again but another wave crashed over her. She coughed up water and her head popped up again just to be dragged down again. This was getting a little out of control. The current was dragging her farther and farther away from her surfboard and the beach. She swam desperately towards the beach but the currant was pulling her out deeper. She tried to shout for Carly but another wave sent water splashing into her mouth. She coughed and wave dragged her under the water again. She fought and kicked but the ocean was too strong for her. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Carlos's shocked face.

Freddie's POV

Sam was such an idiot. Carly's dad paid good money for this surfing lesson and she wasn't even paying attention. They were finally allowed out in the water to practice and she just insults him and disappears. He wasn't really paying attention to anything but staying on the surfboard until he heard a strangled sounding shriek. He looked up. Sam was out way deeper then she was supposed to be and a wave had just knocked her off her surfboard. The waves kept crashing around her and she couldn't keep her head above the water level.

"Carlos!" Freddie shouted.

Carlos turned towards him and then saw Sam drowning. He grabbed a board and swam out to her. Freddie had felt this feeling before. When Sam was dangling off the end of the window washing platform at the Bushwell and when her mother's car had crashed through their locker and had almost run her over. It was fear. Fear for her life. It was the knowledge that she was in _danger. _And he couldn't do anything to save her.

"Oh my God! Sam! Sam!" Carly screamed.

"Let's get everyone back to the beach!" Spencer suggested. He and Freddie led everyone back to land and they waited anxiously at the edge of the water. Carly had started to cry and Freddie put a comforting arm around her without even thinking about it. Carlos dragged the surfboard with Sam on it up the beach. Freddie, Carly and Spencer ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Carly shouted.

Sam nodded and coughed up some water. Spencer draped a towel around her thin shoulders and helped her stand up. She wobbled and Freddie reached out to steady her.

"She's alright but she does need some sleep and some water. Swallowing so much salt water could dehydrate her and trying to fight the currant has exhausted her. Bring her to her room and let her sleep." Carlos advised.

Spencer went to gather up their stuff and Carly nodded, pale faced. Sam tried to take a step but stumbled. Freddie said to her, "I can carry you."

"I don't need to be carried, Benson. I'm fine." She muttered.

He ignored her and picked her up anyways. She glared at him but was too weak to fight. That thought kind of freaked him out. She was really small and very light so Freddie carried her with ease. She was in his arms 'bridal style' as Carly would say. Spencer brought their stuff back to their rooms.

Carly walked beside Freddie and kept saying over and over, "You're fine. You're okay. It's going to be alright. You're safe now."

"Carls, I'm _fine." _Sam murmured quietly.

Freddie set Sam on her feet inside her room and Carly helped her into the bathroom.

"She's having a shower." She said quietly.

Freddie and Carly turned down the covers of her bed and shut the curtains. Sam came out wearing Kermit the Frog boxer shorts and a green tank top. She smelt like strawberries. She crawled into her bed and Carly straightened the sheets out.

"Are you okay now? We're going to go downstairs and let you have your sleep." Carly said.

"Yeah, sure." Sam muttered.

Spencer walked in with a big glass of water with a purple bendy straw and several colourful umbrellas in it.

"Here you go kiddo. Drink it all so you don't get dehydrated." Spencer said.

"Thanks Spence."

Carly and Spencer headed for the door, but Freddie stayed by Sam's bed.

"You coming?" Carly asked from the doorway.

"In a minute." He said back. Carly gave him a _look _and shut the door behind her.

"You really scared me." He said honestly.

"You scare easily, Freddison." She whispered.

"Please don't be so foolish the next time we're in the water. Carly nearly had a heart attack."

"I was _fine."_

"Yeah, but you might not be next time, Sam. You need to stop taking such extreme risks. You aren't invincible you know."

"You can leave if you're just going to lecture me." She snapped.

He sighed. He didn't actually want to leave her but she already had her eyes shut so he decided it was time to go. He brushed a stray strand of wet golden hair from her face and left.

**A/N whoo, that was long. Okay thanks for reading and please please with bacon on top tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N i just want to thank everyone for supporting me and this story and you guys are the reason i try so hard to update fast. So thanks and please please review! Btw, **_italic _**is sam's dream **

Sam's POV

_Sam lay floating in the cool water as it ebbed and flowed around her. She was in that dark blue tankini and her hair was floating beside her face._

_She shut her eyes lazily. The water was cool but not too cold and the sun was out and the sky was that pure vivid blue that only the sky can truly capture. Her body was drifting along with the tide when suddenly a shadow covered the sun. She frowned and opened her eyes. The water was growing more and more restless. _

_Suddenly she was fighting for breath against the turbulent ocean. She tried to scream but no one was around to hear her. She thrashed and kicked but nothing could keep her afloat. One last huge wave dragged her down below the surface where everything faded to black. _

Sam woke with a strangled scream. She was shaking and covered in a cold sweat. She shivered even though she wasn't cold and fought the tears forming in her eyes. That was one of the scariest moments of her life. That and the time when she and Carly had that fight about Fleck and Dave and the window washer's platform broke. She hated having nightmares. They always made her feel like she wasn't in control, and Sam Puckett needed control. A knock on the door dragged her from her bed and to the peephole.

It was Elaine. Sam swung open the door and, very irritated, said, "What."

"I just came to check on you. That was quite a spill you took, wasn't it?" She smiled sweetly.

"How did you even find my room?"

"I asked the concierge. And I brought you bacon."

"Yum, come in!"

Sam munched happily on her bacon and Elaine was oddly quiet.

"Are you alright, Samantha?" She asked softly.

Sam froze. Her heart stopped as she remembered her dream and the nightmarish experience that happened earlier that day. She was so out of control...

"I'm fine." She squeaked. She cleared her throat and said again, "I'm fine, Elaine."

Elaine gave her an uh-huh-sure-you-are kind of look and said, "You know, Freddie was the one to see you. He was the one who got Carlos to go and get you. He saved your life."

Sam's lower lip wobbled. And suddenly she began to cry. She cried over her near death experience and because she was so _scared; _so completely unlike herself. She was so afraid and exhausted and panicked. She cried over Elaine just being with her right at that moment and comforting her and treating her kindly. And strangely enough, she was crying over Freddie. For him seeing her, for him noticing she was in danger and for carrying her all the way back. And it wasn't just today, he had been 'carrying' her since they were little kids. He was always there for her and in his own way, taking care of her. She never realized it until then and now she couldn't stop sobbing.

The amount of times Sam has cried in her life she could count on one hand. But every once in a while – like now – her emotions filled her up and the pressure inside got to be too much to bear. So she released it by having a nice long crying jag then she went back to bottling up her emotions.

She was wailing and sobbing like a child. And like a mother comforting her child, Elaine was holding her close and rubbing her back. She whispered soothing words to Sam and helped her into her bed. Sam was shivering and shaking but her tears had finally stopped. Elaine had pulled up a chair beside the bed and was stroking Sam's hair gently away from her face. She was talking quietly and didn't seem to be expecting an answer.

"Thank you for being here." Sam said awkwardly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my dear. You have just suffered through a very traumatic event and being so far away from home must be hard on you. At a time like this, a person would just need their mother." Elaine said softly.

"My mother is so not the type to do this sort of thing." Sam muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I think that Carly and Freddie and Spencer all think that she's like really abusive and neglectful but she isn't – not really. Okay, so sometimes she forgets to feed me and never wakes up before noon but she tries at least. She's a little bit scattered and can't really remember things that well. It started when my dad died when I was six. She used to stroke my hair like this... but then she got really depressed. I don't want to end up like her." Sam whispered her secret fear and felt her lower lip tremble again. She managed to control her tears this time and Elaine hugged her close. Sam fell asleep in Elaine's arms with tiny voice in the very back of her head whispering a wish that Elaine would've been her mother instead of Alexandra.

Freddie's POV

"Freddie, stop pacing! You're making me dizzy!" Carly cried to her best friend in frustration.

"I can't! I'm too worried about-" He cut himself off when he realized what he was about to say.

Carly raised her eyebrows in amusement, "Sam?" She asked.

"No! Um, I meant... Spencer! Yeah, he's been out in the sun all day and he hasn't put on any sunscreen! You know how he gets, if you don't remind him, he'll never do it!" Freddie exclaimed, grasping at metaphorical straws.

"Oh, shoot. You're right. He's on the beach making the world's biggest sand sculpture crab. I'll be right back!" And Carly darted off towards the beach and away from Freddie and the little bench they were sitting on outside the lobby.

Freddie sighed and dropped onto the bench that Carly had just left. She was right; he was desperately worried about Sam. Not that he'd ever admit it. She'd probably break his arm if he ever showed any type of concern about her. He wanted to find some way to make sure she was alright and cheer her up after what happened that morning.

He ended up wandering into the little store on the resort that sold drinks and bottle of water and ice creams and stuff. He was looking around in the aisles when he saw the perfect thing.

"No..." He whispered in shock.

He snatched the box off the shelf and quickly paid for it. He sprinted up the stairs and ran towards Sam's door just as Elaine was leaving.

"Oh, hello, Freddie!" She exclaimed.

Freddie panted and said, "Is Sam still in there?"

"Uh, yes. But why do you need to see her? She's sleeping." Elaine asked.

"I'll just leave it by her bedside then." Freddie said and Elaine moved out of the doorway and down the hall, waving to Freddie as she left.

Freddie left the box of Ham Flavoured Fat Cakes on Sam's bedside table with a post-it note that read:

_Feel better soon you ham obsessed demon! _

_~ Freddie_

**A/N lol i so badly want ham flavoured fat cakes! Everyone who reviews gets one! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N thank you all so very much for all the support! You are all so kind! I really like this story and i hope you guys do to! I wish i owned icarly but, alas, i do not. **

Sam's POV

She woke just as the sun was slipping down the horizon. She groaned and rolled over in bed. This vacation was total chizz. She has spent three straight days in the hotel room. The sight of the plain beige wall was starting to make her – hello, what do we have here? She finally saw the box of Ham Flavoured Fat Cakes. Her mouth watered as she ran her fingers over the picture on the box. And then she saw the note. Sam was puzzled why Freddie would go to such an effort just for her. It was confusing but also kind of... nice.

Carly stormed through the door suddenly followed by a sheepish Spencer and an exasperated Freddie.

"You're a _grown man _Spencer! You should be able to remember to put on sunscreen without someone having to remind you! We're in Hawaii for God's sake! The sun is hot and you were out _all day!" _Carly ranted at her big brother.

Spencer was positively beet red. His movements were stiff and awkward to not irritate the burn further. "You're over-reacting." He tried to tell Carly calmly.

"_Over-reacting? _Spencer, small children remember to wear sunscreen! You're thirty years old! Time to grow up!" Carly shouted.

Freddie and Sam shared a look. Carly really was like a mother to Spencer and even to Sam. She was very protective of them all.

"Are you feeling better, Sam?" Carly finally finished shouting at her brother and turned to her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Freddison got me Ham Flavoured Fat Cakes." Sam said.

"Oh, cool." Carly said, so obviously not listening. "Well, I need to take this idiot down to the nurse's office on the resort, so I'll be back in an hour, please don't kill each other!" She called to Freddie and Sam before shoving her brother out the door.

The door slammed behind her and Freddie looked at Sam. She glared back. "What?" She snapped.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"_I _am planning on watching TV and eating Fat Cakes." She growled at him.

She flicked on the TV. A rerun of Girly Cow was on. She slammed a Fat Cake into her mouth and moaned with the pleasure of eating something so delicious.

"Can I stay here? Spencer has both pass cards to our room and I have nowhere to go until he gets back." Freddie said.

Sam tilted her head thoughtfully and said, "Well, normally I'd say not a chance, Freddichini, but since these Fat Cakes are so heavenly, sure you can stay."

He grinned and jumped onto her bed and crawled across to get to her. She glared at him, but he just winked back. She ignored the jumping feeling in the pit of her stomach and focused on the TV.

"Want a Fat Cake?" She asked slowly.

He glanced at her in shock but nodded and reached his hand slowly into the box like he thought she would bite it off if he got too close. He ate it and his eyes lit up.

"This is good!" He exclaimed.

"I know! The person who invented Ham Flavoured Fat Cakes was a genius!" Sam agreed.

"I heard Fat Cakes was having a promotional buffet type thing in Seattle in August. We should go." Freddie said, watching the TV and blindly reaching his hand into the box of Fat Cakes.

Sam froze. What did Freddie mean by that? Was it just a friendly thing with Carly and Gibby or would it just be the two of them? And if it was just the two of them would it be a... date? And why did that thought not sicken her as much as it should?

"Sam?" Freddie said, confused.

"Oh, um, whatever loser." She said quickly.

He rolled his eyes and turned away from her. But she could no longer focus on the TV show or the delicious Fat Cakes, only on the close proximity Freddie was to her and smell of his soap. Which totally wasn't creepy. He laughed at the show and she tried to be as normal as possible but found that task extremely difficult. She reached into the Fat Cake box at the same time he did and when their fingers touched, she whipped her hand out like it had been burned. He didn't seem to notice, thank God, the redness of her cheeks or the embarrassment in her eyes.

Around midnight, Carly and Spencer still weren't home.

"Where do you think they are?" Freddie asked, worriedly.

"I'm sure they're fine." Sam said easily. "Spencer probably saw a butterfly and chased it off somewhere."

The room was dark except for the glow from the television set and Sam was quite comfortable on the bed, scrunched up between Freddie and a pillow. She yawned. Then yawned again. On her third yawn she was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. Her head dropped onto Freddie's shoulder and she fell asleep.

Freddie's POV

Freddie was pretty much half asleep. The morning sun was oh so warm and the bed was amazingly comfortable. He frowned slightly in his groggy state when he realized he was holding something. This something was bigger and harder than a pillow and seemed to be breathing. It was much smaller than he was and had soft hair that tickled as it lay across his left year and neck. He opened his eyes slowly to see Sam Puckett curled up beside him. He almost yelped in shock but restrained himself just in time. Her head was on his shoulder and her arms were across his chest. His arm was wrapped around her and their legs were tangled together. He was still in shock but remembered what happened last night. Carly and Spencer never came home, he must have fallen asleep on Sam's bed with her. He knew she would beat him senseless if she woke up and found him there, so he quickly snuck out of the bed without waking her.

He saw a note on the bedside table and picked it up. It was from Carly.

_Hey guys! _

_Sorry it took us so long to get back to the room but the wait for the nurse was surprisingly long. We got this gel that should help Spencer's burns. Anyways, when we got back, I didn't want to wake you guys up, you were too cute! So I'm in Freddie's room with Spencer and I'll see you at breakfast!_

_xoxo, Carly _

Freddie blushed and crumpled up the note and threw it out. He took one last look at the sleeping Sam before leaving the room. She looked surprisingly innocent while she slept. The scowl lines were smoothed out and she had a sort of peaceful grin on her face. Later that morning at breakfast, neither of them mentioned falling asleep together or spending the entire evening together.

**A/N haha! A bit more seddie in this one! Pretty please with sugar on top review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N PLEASE READ! Okay first off im so sorry about the long wait but my life has been total chaos because of exams but i just had my last exam today so yay! And just so you know, this will probably be my last update for a while. Im going to Italy with my family in a few days for three weeks and i wont be able to write. But i fully intend to keep up the story when i get back. And i don't own anything.**

**OH! And this chapter is dedicated to alma because sam finally gets out of the hotel room and Freddie gets to hang out with her! Enjoy! **

Freddie's POV

He could see Sam's eyes light up as they walked out of the lobby onto the path that led outside. Today was her first full day outside of her hotel room and she was as jumpy as an excited puppy.

"I'm so excited! The sight of that beige wall in the room was making me want to hurl! I haven't really been in the water yet and today is our fourth day in Hawaii! Do they have cell phone service in Hawaii?" She asked. She wasn't always this giddy but the sight of the morning sun and the smell of the ocean were probably getting to her.

"Where do you want to go, little dudes?" Spencer asked, his entire body nearly white with the sunscreen Carly covered him with.

"The beach!" Carly exclaimed.

Freddie could see Sam visibly flinch.

"You mean like the ocean?" She asked quietly, wincing.

"Yeah!"

"Carly, maybe we could go somewhere else. Like the pool?" Freddie said, trying to hint to Carly that Sam obviously didn't want to go to the ocean, especially after what happened. Carly glanced back, her eyes widening as she finally got it.

"Oh, okay! Sure, the pool is fine!" She said cheerfully.

Carly chatted easily to them about whatever was on her mind at that particular moment but Freddie wasn't really listening. He was too busy watching Sam glare and scowl down at the pool like it had personally offended her somehow. The bright blue water lapped at the edges of the pool and Sam gently stuck her toe in it, only to pull away.

"We could do something else if you want. We could play tennis?" Freddie whispered to her.

"I'm fine, Fredloser!" She glared icily at him then jumped into the blue water. She popped back up and impatiently brushed her thick hair away from her face. She stuck her chin to the sky and dared him with her eyes to follow her. He jumped in and Carly and Spencer came too.

Sam did look fine, but Freddie couldn't help but worry about her. She tried so hard to act tough, but she was just as vulnerable as everyone else. Maybe even more so. She seemed okay in the pool, probably because there were no waves to drag her down under the water.

"Let's play Marco Polo!" Spencer cried gleefully wearing a pink dinosaur floatie around his middle.

Everyone agreed so Carly volunteered to go first. She walked around their little corner of the pool with eyes shut and her hands stretched out in front of her. "Marco!" She called.

"Polo!" Everyone else shouted back. She followed the sounds of their voices and tried to touch them to make them it. After about ten minutes, she reached out and tapped Freddie on the shoulder. She opened her eyes and splashed him.

"Haha!" She exclaimed happily, "Now you're it!"

He shut his eyes. "Marco!" He shouted.

"Polo!" He heard several voices call back. But there was one just to his right so he lunged at it. He heard a girlish gasp and the sound of the water rushing as she quickly swam away. After about five minutes of calling out 'marco!' he finally had someone cornered. Their 'polo!' was very close to him and he jumped at them. His fingers touched wet skin and he opened his eyes.

Sam was backed up against the wall of the pool with her blue eyes wide and her pink lips hanging open. His hands were on her shoulders and their faces were very close. He couldn't help it – he glanced down at her lips then back at her eyes. There was something in her eyes that he didn't understand, some new emotion that wasn't there a few minutes ago.

"Looks like Sam's it now!" Carly called from the other side of the pool.

"MARCO!" Sam screamed and slammed her eyes shut as she pushed away from Freddie.

Sam's POV

They continued to play the silly game for another half hour or so then Carly complained about her fingers shrivelling up so she got out of the pool to read her magazine and tan her pale skin. And then it was just Spencer, Freddie and herself. Sam suddenly felt awkward. What had happened back there with her and Freddie? It was almost like he was going to... kiss her. But no, that couldn't be it. Could it? It was probably just her imagination. Freddie didn't – couldn't – see her that way. She was just his annoying, obnoxious almost best friend. And he was a tech-loving nub. Nothing could ever happen between them. She didn't know why she felt slightly disappointed at that thought.

"Hey Sam! Want to jump off the diving board with me?" Spencer asked her.

"Sure, Spence!"

He stood at the edge of the board with his dino floatie on and earning looks from the other people around. He took a deep breath and elegantly dove off the board and into the water. It would have been a perfect dive except for the pink flotation device he was wearing.

"Aw man!" He cried when his head popped above the surface of the water.

Sam laughed and leaped off the diving board. She tumbled into the water and swam to the surface. She and Spencer got into an epic water war and Freddie disappeared somewhere. Sam was a bundle of strange emotions. One part of her was disappointed he was gone and the other half was relieved that she wouldn't have to fake be normal around him. Spencer was easy to get along with. He was like a twelve year old stuck in a thirty year olds body.

Spencer went off to play in the sand on the beach and Carly braided Sam's hair. Sam was relaxing on the beach chair with a plate of fried chicken and her best friend beside her chattering on about the cute life guards. Finally she had the vacation she wanted. Except for Freddie's disappearance, she was having a lot of fun.

**A/N thanks for reading! Please review! Okay, ill try and get a few more chapters in before i leave but please don't be mad at me if i fail! I'll probably be able to put in only one or two and then im leaving for 3 weeks. Sorry! Please review and tell me what you think! because the more reviews i get, the faster i update... **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and alerts and stuff! So this will be my last chapter for a while. I don't own anything but i wish sam and Freddie would realize their love for each other on the show. *sigh* one can only hope. **

Freddie's POV

Freddie wandered around the resort restlessly. He had no idea what had happened back at the pool. He had almost kissed Sam, he knew that. But the real question was why? And would she have kissed him back? He couldn't figure out why he was stressing about this so much. He passed by Elaine sitting by herself on a bench beside a rose garden. She didn't notice him and he felt a flash of anger. She had said her husband would be joining her soon so where was he? Freddie saw a staff member of the resort pass by so he asked them:

"Excuse me, but do you know when Arthur McCarthy will be getting here? My friend is Elaine McCarthy and she said that her husband was on a business trip but would be here soon. Do you know when that will be?" Freddie asked politely.

The woman looked sad and guilty for a second and said quietly, "Mrs. McCarthy has been a loyal member to our resort for quite some time. This is actually the place she honeymooned with her husband. But, um, her husband, Arthur, he – he died. Six years ago. But she pretends that he's still alive because reality hurts too much."

Freddie was shocked. He felt so ashamed and guilty that he hadn't known. Everything she had said could be taken another way. He had been so forward in talking about Arthur. He wondered how much pain Elaine had gone through whenever someone spoke about Arthur as if he was still alive.

"Hello." He said softly to Elaine as he sat next to her on the bench.

She looked up and smiled at him warmly, "Hello, Freddie."

"Why didn't you tell us about Arthur?" He blurted out.

A spasm of pain flashed across Elaine's lined face. "I-I-I..." She stuttered than cleared her throat. "Because my Arthur isn't dead. Not really. As long as I remember him and the love I still feel for him, he can never be truly gone."

They sat in sad silence. They both had tears in their eyes.

"How do you feel about Samantha?" Elaine asked suddenly. Freddie looked at her in surprise.

"She's my best friend. Even though she's rough and rude, I still care about her." Freddie answered.

"That's it?" Elaine said sounding strangely disappointed.

"Yes." Freddie said slowly. What was Elaine talking about?

"But Freddie, please promise me that if you realize that you feel for Sam in a way that's not just friends, don't let your pride stand in the way. She's a good girl and I think that you two- well, I don't know. But don't let her go, Freddie." Elaine said fiercely.

"Elaine, Sam is my friend. That's it."

"Really, Freddie? I saw the way you looked at her. You love her. Don't let past grudges stand in the way of that."

Freddie sat in silence for a second. Could Elaine be right? Did he...love Sam? Well, he knew he liked her, but _love? _He glanced over at Elaine but couldn't take the knowing glint in her eyes so he looked away again.

"I think you're wrong, Elaine. I don't love Sam."

She shrugged and patted his cheek before saying, "Only your heart can say whether that's true or not."

And then she got up and walked away leaving Freddie alone in his confusion. Sam was attractive. No one could doubt that. But it was her personality that was really killer. Literally. She and he were close, in a way that was different that how they were with Carly. And for a while, Freddie had been noticing Sam and seeing her differently. His heart stopped when she smiled at him, and he always did anything in his power to make her laugh. But _love? _He sighed. He'd think about this later.

Sam's POV

Carly had just gone to get a refill on their drinks and Sam was munching on a plate of bacon when a man dropped onto Carly's reclining chair beside her.

"Hello." Carlos the surfing instructor said smoothly.

"Hi." Sam said shortly.

"You are looking so hot, Sam." She glanced up sharply. "May I get you a drink?"

"No. Carly's bringing me back one any minute." Sam really didn't want to talk to this guy.

"Oh, Sam. You are so lovely. I just _adore _your gorgeous curls." He said with one hand running up her leg and the other fingering a golden spiral. Sam shivered. As much as she was trying to resist, he was _very _handsome. And guys never paid her much attention.

"Thank you." She said softly.

He smiled and she felt her cheeks heating up. He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Is your friend Carly single?"

"Mm-hmm." Sam whispered, not fully paying attention. Carlos's eyes were very deep.

"Then can I have her phone number?"

"Yeah, sure. Wait – what?"

"She just caught my eye that at the beach and since you are her friend, you'd be willing to help." Carlos winked at her. She gagged.

"You jerk! You are such a ...a wiener!" Sam screamed.

"A wiener?" Carlos grinned.

"Don't you smirk at me you bastard! How dare you flirt with me to get closer to Carly?" Sam screamed.

"Sam, I-"

She screamed a war cry and flipped him into the pool. He fell into the war with a huge splash and Sam kicked over her chair in rage, frustration and humiliation. She stormed away from the poolside and stomped around to the other side of the resort. She found herself in the little garden that she and Freddie had gotten lost in a few days ago.

She collapsed onto the bench and willed herself not to cry. Pucketts _didn't _cry. And he was just a stupid guy. And it's not like this hasn't happened before. And she didn't care. Or so she told herself. Her first boyfriend told her to dress more like Carly. So she pushed him out of a tree. Then Jonah tried to kiss Carly. The Pete only liked her because she looked like Carly. And then the countless other jackasses that she had gone out with her to get to Carly. She should be jealous of the brunette but she just couldn't. Carly couldn't help it that all the guys were attracted to her and repelled by Sam. She pulled her knees up and hid her face in them.

"Hey. I heard what happened at the pool. What the chizz is wrong with that guy? He is such a _wiener." _Freddie said sitting down next to her.

"How did you find me here?" Sam muttered.

"I just followed the trail of devastation." He teased and handed her a piece of ham.

She ate it quietly and sighed, "I think I'm going to become a nun."

Freddie burst out laughing, "Why?" He exclaimed.

She glared sourly at him, "Because guys never like me. They only like girls like Carly or Melanie. I remember being about five or six years old and having a crush on the guy next door. I told him and he called me Melanie. When I told him I was Sam, he told me to go get my sister and to stay away from him." Sam whispered.

"Not all guys are like that, Sam. You're going to find someone someday that wants to be with _you _and not some clone of your sister or your best friend." Freddie said fiercely.

"Whatever, Fredloser. I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said and walked mournfully upstairs to her room. She curled up on her bed and cried inside only.

**A/N okay this will be my last update for a while so happy summer and please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N HI! Im sorry ive been away for so long but its good to be back. Italy was amazing. I only got four reviews for the last chapter which was a little disappointing but whatever. I don't own anything.**

Freddie's POV

"Hey, did you see where Sam went?" Carly asked her best friend as she held to cold smoothies.

"Sam went back upstairs." Freddie said softly.

"Oh, why?"

"She's a little embarrassed. Carlos, the surfing instructor, flirted with her to get your number."

"That ass! No wonder poor Sam is upset!" Carly said indignantly.

Freddie shrugged.

"Do you want her drink then, Freddie." Carly asked.

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry or thirsty right now." He was still digesting everything that Elaine had told him.

"Alright. I think I'm going to go and talk to Sam then." Carly moved to get up from the chair but Freddie pulled her back down.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Carly. I think Sam would just want to be alone right now."

Carly gave him a strange look. "Freddie... what's going on with you and Sam? Ever since the trip began, you two have been acting... different."

"We're fine. And we haven't been acting differently." Freddie said, avoiding his best friend's calculating eyes.

"Freddie..." She said, warningly.

"Okay, fine." Freddie took a deep breath and decided to tell Carly everything. "I think I might... have feelings for Sam."

Carly gasped. He avoided her eyes and felt the blush growing on his cheeks. "Freddie!" Carly squealed, "That is so great! I always knew you guys would make the cutest couple!"

He looked up quickly. Carly had a huge grin on her face and her eyes were shining, "I swear Freddie, I'm going to help you get with her!"

"But Carly... she doesn't feel the same way for me." Freddie said.

Carly shrugged, a grin still plastered onto her face, "She might. You never know."

Sam's POV

"Hello Samantha!"

Sam turned as she heard the familiar voice call out to her. Elaine was sitting at a little table at one the cafes the resort had.

"How are you today?" Elaine asked cheerfully.

"Fine. I was in my room but the sight of that beige wall mildly makes me want to kill myself so I decided to take a walk around." Sam plopped into the chair across from the elderly woman.

"How's Freddie?" Elaine asked nonchalantly.

Sam froze. "What do you mean? How should I know how the nub is doing?"

"He didn't... talk to you about anything?"

"No."

"Oh. What do you think of Freddie, Samantha?" Elaine asked.

Sam shrugged, "I tolerate him."

"Samantha... do you like him?"

"Sure. I mean, he's a loser and a nub but we're... friends." Sam said slowly, almost flinching at the word 'friend'.

"I want you to be happy. Both of you. The world is full of hate and pain but if there's even a little bit more love in it, it makes it a better place."

Elaine glared fiercely at Sam and Sam glared back.

"I'm leaving." Sam said bluntly and stood up.

"Samantha..." Elaine started to say before Sam cut her off.

"It's Sam." And she stormed away. She _hated _being told what her feelings were. Nobody knew her like she knew herself. She stomped around in a temper going over everything Elaine had said. Did she really like Freddie like that? In a romantic way? So what if her stomach knotted up when he smiled at her? That didn't mean anything. Who cared that she always found a way to stand next to him? That wasn't important. And yet... and yet she found herself maybe wishing that Freddie would think of her that way. But did that mean she liked him? She dropped onto a bench in her confusion.

She groaned and pulled her knees p to hide her face. She felt someone sit next to her.

"Go away." She muttered.

"Samantha... I'm sorry for being so abrupt with you. If you don't think of him romantically, it's okay. But it's a shame. He will be very disappointed." Elaine said quietly.

Sam pulled her face away from her knees. "What do you mean?"

Elaine smiled, "Oh, I am a silly woman. I didn't mean to give Freddie's secret away." Yet the expression in her eyes said quite the opposite.

"Get on with it old woman!"

"Well, what if I told you that Freddie was interested in you?" Elaine grinned, making her face look years younger.

Sam sat there stunned. She was lying. She had to be. There was no way – _no way _– that Freddie could like her romantically. She shivered. She wanted to hold onto this amazing fantasy where Freddie liked her and she could admit she liked him too but that just wasn't real.

Sam shook her head. "No." She said sadly. "That's not true."

"It is." Elaine said seriously. "So the question that remains is, do you like him?"

Sam sat there in silence for a second. She avoided Elaine's cheerful, knowing gaze and stared down at her hands. She was fiddling with the hem of her Penny T. Well actually, Freddie's Penny T. The one that said 'Electric Ham'. She liked stealing Freddie's clothes. It made him angry and she liked making him angry. And she liked the way he smelled. Which wasn't creepy _at all. _

"Samantha?" Elaine said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Go tell Freddie how you feel about him."

Sam almost smiled and the forceful tone in Elaine's voice.

"Because I know how he feels about you." Elaine said more softly.

Sam didn't move. She couldn't move. There was no way she liked Freddie like that. He was _Freddie _for crying out loud!

"Maybe... maybe I'll just go and say hi to him." Sam said slowly, rising from the bench.

Elaine smiled, "Alright. Tell him I say hello as well."

Sam walked away from her friend and towards the pool where she guessed Freddie was. She started off slowly, but her pace picked up the closer she got to him. As she jogged towards him, things they had said to each other raced through her mind.

_I was just gonna say...  
That we should kiss?_

_Aw Sam.. if you're in love with me just say so!_

_You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple._

_You're just as important to the show as Carly and me._

_Wow, Freddie. I like seeing you get all feisty.  
That's the Freddie way._

_I just wanna say: Sam, even though you constantly cause me both physical and emotional pain -not joking- I think of you and me as really close friends._

_They say when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on him.  
But I wasn't rippin' on a guy. I was rippin' on you._

Sam gasped for breath as she turned into the pool area. As she looked back, everything they said seemed to be semi-flirty. The fights weren't real, more playful. They really were close friends. Close in way that was different then how she was with Carly. Maybe Elaine was right. Maybe she really did-

Sam froze. Her body turned cold and her thoughts stopped. She started to shake. She found Freddie. He was sitting on a lounge chair next to Carly. He said something to her which made her throw her head back and laugh. She playfully shoved him in the arm. He grinned at her. Of course. _Of course. _No matter what Freddie said about Sam finding a guy who liked her for her, he was just like every other male on this planet. They all like the super sweet skinny girls in a miniskirt.

Sam sprinted up to her and Carly's room in humiliation and frustration. At least she hadn't said anything to Freddie about the nonsense Elaine was talking about. That would've been too much embarrassment to handle. And it looked like they hadn't even seen her, which was comforting on some level. She pushed into the bathroom and tried to control the sobs building inside her.

She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and angrily glared at her reflection in the mirror. Her wild blonde curls reaching almost to her waist, her raggedy jean shorts, her dirty flip flops, Freddie's too big t-shirt. She didn't wear makeup and she didn't style her hair. She was only kidding herself to think that Freddie could be interested in _her _when he had a girl like Carly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a glint of silver. It was the scissors Carly left on the counter. Sam took a deep breath and picked them up.

**A/N oooh! Cliffhanger! This one had way more sam POV then freddie POV but it was important. What do you guys think? review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N thanks guys for all the reviews and notices and whatnot! This story is coming to a close, its nearly done. But thank you for following it and reviewing and stay tuned for some new seddie from me! I don't (and never will) own icarly but please enjoy this story **

Sam's POV

She was shaking. Her hand trembled as she raised the scissors to her face. She snatched a piece of her hair and quickly snipped it. She cautiously opened her eyes. She wasn't even aware she had shut them. Her once thick, long blonde hair now had a piece missing. She snipped again. With every strand of hair that fell into the sink, the cutting became easier to do. She cut until her hair was short and hanging at her shoulders. Not bad. Sam thought. She shook her head around. Her head now felt so light, it was like she could float right off the ground. She saw Carly's flat iron and picked that up as well. She managed to straighten her hair while only burning herself a handful of times. It was quite a feat. She brushed her bangs to the side of her face and slathered on some mascara and blush.

Sam left the messy bathroom and dug through Carly's clothes. Sam knew she'd be pissed but she really hoped that Carly would forgive her. Sam found a short white skirt and a turquoise halter top. She took Carly's white espadrilles as well. Sam stood in front of the full length mirror and silently judged herself. She hated the way she looked. She looked like a blonde Carly or Melanie with short hair. She didn't want to wear a tight shirt and short skirt; she wanted to wear dirty Converses and baggy t-shirts. But Freddie (and every other male on the planet) liked girls who looked like this. Sam sighed and left the hotel room.

As she made her way through the resort, she caught guys looking at her. Grown men would do a double take as she passed and young boys would openly stare at her. Sam blushed. She didn't know if she liked this attention or not. Certainly it was different for her. Usually it was Carly the men would check out. But having men's eyes rake over her body was a little creepy...

She spotted Carly and Freddie still sitting at that same lounge chair with cold drinks in their hands. She decided to act like Carly and Melanie as well as looking like them to reinforce her new look. She took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Sam said casually.

Carly's jaw dropped open with shock.

Freddie did a spit-take with his smoothie. "_Sam?" _He asked, incredulously.

Freddie's POV

Sam smiled at Carly and Freddie and did a very un-Sam like twirl to show off her outfit.

"What are you _wearing?" _Freddie asked, still shocked.

"Um, clothes silly!" She giggled.

"Yeah, _my _clothes!" Carly cried.

Sam giggled again and mock rolled her eyes. Freddie was deeply confused.

"Why are you acting like this?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, widening her big blue eyes and pursing her lips in an effort to look innocently confused.

Freddie scowled, "Sam, why did you cut your hair?"

"I felt like a change."

Carly looked about as confused as Freddie felt. Sam was still standing there with a small smile on her face.

"But Sam... what was wrong with the way you looked before?" Carly questioned quietly.

Freddie was so confused and angry at Sam. He liked the way she was before! Why did she have to change her clothes and cut her gorgeous hair? Now she looked like she fell out of an Abercrombie catalogue.

"Sam, stop acting like an airhead!" Freddie snapped.

For the first time since her new look, Freddie saw a flicker of irritation in her eyes. But it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"I just decided to change my look. I'm a teenage girl. I'm allowed to change my style." She said calmly.

The waiter came up to them and offered them more drinks.

"No thank you." Carly declined politely.

"I'll have one." Sam said softly, looking up at the boy from underneath her long eyelashes.

He blushed and stammered, "S-sure! I'll be back in a flash!"

Freddie suddenly felt angry. He scowled at the waiter when he returned and glared at Sam who wouldn't even glare back.

"Sam, go change into your other clothes." Freddie demanded.

"No thank you, Freddie. I like the clothes I have on." Sam said quietly and politely.

Freddie clenched his fist. He had no idea why Sam was acting like this. She was flirting with random waiters, holding back her anger, wearing make-up. He couldn't understand why inspired the sudden change.

"Sam." He tried to be calm. "I like the way you looked before. You should go and change."

She fiddled with the edge of her top and looked down at her sandals. "No." She said finally. "I can tell people like me better when I'm dressed like this."

Freddie was confused. Again. Sam did that him.

"Who likes you better? The waiter? Men you passed in the lobby? What does it matter what _they _think? It should only matter what your friends think of you." Freddie said. Carly nodded.

Her serene expression twisted into one of anger and hurt.

"Well it doesn't matter to me what my 'friends' think." Her voice shook with cold fury.

"But..." Carly started to say but Sam cut her off.

"My whole life people have liked you better than me, Carly." Carly opened her mouth to say something but Sam continued. "It's not your fault and I'm not mad at you, it's just that maybe for once I wanted guys to look at me and think I'm pretty instead of just a fighter."

"But Sam," Freddie said, totally confused, "You _are _pretty."

She shook her head, "No," She said, "I'm not."

"Why aren't you listening to me?" Freddie cried.

"Because you're lying to me!" She snapped back.

"Sam, I really have no idea what you are talking about."

"I think I'm just gonna go now." Carly said, backing away slowly. Neither of her friends noticed her exit.

"Think Freddie." Sam said, her voice dangerously low, "You only like perky girls who look like this."

His first thought was: Since when does she call me Freddie?

"I still don't understand."

"You may be the densest person I know. Okay, I'll say it again slowly. You have liked Carly for years. She's smart, pretty, kind... And Valerie was kind of the same. Except she was an idiot and a total bitch. But anyways. And when Shelby Marx came you were all over her. And every other girl you have liked in the past is super sweet and wears miniskirts."

"What does that matter?"

"Freddie! Listen to me! You like girls who look like this..." She gestured to her clothes and gave him an are-you-really-that-stupid? kind of look.

"So what does that have to do with – oh." He said as he finally got it.

Sam turned her face away but not before Freddie could see tears forming.

"Sam..." He started to say, his voice soft and sympathetic.

For some reason she flinched and glared at him with blue eyes, cold as ice. "I don't care. I just don't. I know what you think of me. This was stupid. I should have never come down here. I don't want to talk to you ever again!"

If Freddie understood correctly (and he think he did) it seemed like Sam liked him. He was giddy with joy for a second before he took in the meaning of her words.

"No! Sam!"

But she was already turning away.

"Hey, I'm done talking to you yet!" He pulled her back to him.

"Well, I'm done talking to you! I was wrong, I don't..." But she shook her head, as if unable to continue.

"But Sam..."

"Stop Freddie! For a second there I thought that I maybe... but I was wrong! I could never..." She couldn't finish sentence.

"But I thought..." He said quietly, nearly whispering. He was so sure he felt the same way he did.

"Well you thought wrong!" She said venomously.

"Sam, I-"

But she was already running away from him.

**A/N sorry this had way more Freddie in it then sam but it makes up for the last chapter and i wanted to see freddies thoughts during the fight and what he thought about sams new look. And sorry for everyone who asked sam not to cut her hair. :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N ciao fellow seddiers! I am sad to say that this will be the last chapter for this story. And the epilogue. Its been a fun ride and i want to thank you all for all the reviews and alerts and hits and such, i am very grateful. I don't own anything because if i did sam and fredddie would've gotten together by now. **

Sam's POV

Sam stumbled into her room and attempted to stop the flow of tears. She just managed to shut the door when a sob escaped her tightly shut lips. She slid down the door and hid her face in her arms. She was sobbing harder then she had in a very long time. She was furious and heartbroken at the same time. It was a very painful combination. Her heart felt as if it was splintering into two halves. Both halves were jagged and rough and hurt the inside of her chest. It was painful to breathe. She took hard, gasping breaths and tasted her salty tears as the slid into her mouth.

"Sam."

She looked up sharply as her best friend slid down the door next to her. Sam didn't even notice she was in the room.

"Hey Carls." Sam winced at her voice, rough and squeaky at the same time.

"Hello Samantha." Another voice called from the other side of the room. Sam sighed; this was getting way too humiliating. Elaine was here too.

"What happened?" Carly asked softly.

"Freddie-" Sam cleared her throat and started again, "Freddie... doesn't like me the way I thought he did."

"Oh, Sam." Carly said compassionately. She put her arm around her heartbroken friend and let her cry against her shoulder.

"He – he – he – nub – jackass – never again – kill him!" Was all that Sam could say through her heavy sobs.

Carly made quiet shushing sounds and Elaine rubbed Sam's arm. She put her arm around Sam's other shoulder and hugged her. It was like a wall made of loving arms protecting Sam from sadness.

Sam cried for hours until she had no more tears to shed and her throat felt like it was made of sandpaper. Elaine ran a bath for her and laid out clean pajamas. Carly got ham from God-knows-where and Sam ate it as she soaked in her bubble bath. She finished the meaty treat and flicked the bubbles from her hand. She was so foolish to think that she and Freddie could ever be... Sam shook her head. It was embarrassing to even think. She made herself a bubble beard and scowled as she thought about Freddie's pitying eyes when she had told him how she felt about him. The bubble beard got a matching hat as she thought of creative ways to kill Freddie. Her favourite involved cats, tuna and glue.

She got out of her bubble bath and put on her comfiest, fleeciest pajamas with smiling hams on it. She exited the steaming bathroom to find Carly and Elaine with more ham and plenty of Peppy Cola. Sam crawled into bed and Carly flicked on the TV. Girly Cow was on, Sam's favourite episode. She munched on her ham and watched the TV as Elaine brushed back her short, wet curls and stroked her sad face until she fell asleep.

Freddie's POV

Freddie was massively frustrated, so much that he was close to tears. It _wasn't fair. _Sam admits that she has feelings for him then runs off. But he had seen the hurt in her eyes. Sometimes he forgot that Sam was just as sensitive as every other teenage girl. Maybe even more so. He ended up wandering down to the beach where Spencer was.

"Hey Spence." Freddie said glumly.

"Hey Freddo!" Spencer shouted. "Check out this wicked awesome crab I made! Out of sand! This kid challenged me to a sand building contest so I, of course, accepted and totally SHUT HIM DOWN!"

Freddie let Spencer yammer on about his sand crab. It was easier than having to try and talk. His tongue felt like it was made of wood. He dropped onto the sand next to Spencer as Spencer went into detail about every part of the crab.

"Hey Freddie you okay?" Spencer asked, finally stopping his artistic monologue.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You seem sort of... down. Are you sure you're alright? You can talk to me."

"It's Sam." Freddie blurted out. "I really like her and I thought she liked me but we go into this stupid fight..."

"I KNEW IT!" Spencer shrieked. "I _knew _you guys would get together! But – wait, you said you got in a fight? THEN FIX IT! ARE YOU MAN OR MOUSE?"

Freddie rolled his eyes at Spencer's exuberance.

"I don't know." Freddie said slowly. "I don't think she likes me... and she was really mad..."

"Stop being such a pansy and go in there and apologize to the girl you love and loves you back! Man up!" Spencer barked.

Freddie shook his head. "Maybe in the morning. She's probably asleep by now."

Spencer sighed, "Alright. Are you coming up now?"

"No I think I'll just hang out here for a while."

"Then don't touch my sand crab."

"Fine."

Freddie laid back against the sand and listened as Spencer's footsteps crunched away. The beach was abandoned and Freddie could hear nothing but the crash of the waves and the distant cry of a sea gull. He scowled when he thought of Sam and her sudden change in attitude but felt guilty when he thought of her face before she ran away. He kicked off his shoes and socks and dug his toes into the sand. He kept his eyes on the dark sky above, trying to count the stars. But eventually he fell asleep.

He awoke to someone kicking the side of his foot.

"Ow." He mumbled. He sat up and blearily looked at his attacker.

"Sam!" He cried. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here, nublet?" She snapped back.

"I was talking with Spencer... then I fell asleep." He said sheepishly.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk and what do I see sprawled across the beach? A cowardly, lying, cheating nubby loser!"

"Sam-"

"Shut up, Freddloser! I'm going back to bed." She turned to go back to the hotel but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her form leaving.

"Stop it Sam! I want to talk to you!" He said.

"About what?" She said coldly.

"About today by the pool."

That wiped the smirk from her face.

"There's nothing else to say." She said cruelly.

"Sam, I-I... honestly have no idea why you changed your look! I like the way you looked before!" Freddie said quietly.

"Well, I know how you feel about Carly-"

"Felt_, _Sam, _felt. _I don't have a crush on Carly! The only person I have a crush on is-" He stopped himself from blurting out the embarrassing truth and blushed.

She pulled her hand from his grasp and looked up at him, "Who?" She asked, confused.

Freddie's stomach fell to the floor and his heart jumped into his throat. Should he tell her or not? He dug his toes into the sand and looked down at his feet. He could see Sam's feet as well. She was barefoot and the hem of her ham pajamas was trailing in the sand. He met her eyes. She was honestly confused. She was fiddling with a stray curl and raised her eyebrow at him. He was glad that she didn't straighten her hair again. He liked it curly, even if it was much shorter.

"What Fredlumps?" She barked.

"Nothing!"

"What were you staring at?"

"Nothing!"

"Then tell me who you like?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh, I don't think so." He said backing away.

"Well I do think so, Benson!" She said, stepping towards him.

"No, Sam!"

"Fredpus! Don't make me harm you!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked his face towards hers. He ended up leaning over her, staring into her fierce blue eyes.

He pulled away from her and ran off down the beach. He was running as fast as he could and looked over his shoulder to see Sam sprinting after him with a crazed look in her eyes. He yelped and ran faster.

"YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE ME, FREDERLY!" She screamed.

Oh, God. She was insane.

She leaped and tackled him. He fell to the ground and she sat on him, straddling his waist.

"TELL ME WHO YOU LIKE BENSON!" She shouted in his face.

"NEVER!" He shouted back, in an effort to show some manliness. She slapped him in the face. He was taken down by a girl who weighs a hundred and ten pounds and is five foot three. He will never be able to live this down.

"TELL ME!" She shrieked.

"YOU!" He finally shouted. She was so shocked that when he tried to get up, she didn't even fight him and just rolled off his waist.

"W-what?" She finally whispered.

"I like _you, _okay?" He muttered. They were sitting across from each other on a part of the beach that was far away from the hotel. The only light came from the full moon.

"Oh." She murmured. They couldn't even meet each other's eyes.

"Yeah." He finally said.

"You serious Freduccini?" She asked quietly.

He nodded.

"Well, let's get back to the hotel. It's really late." She hurriedly stood up and started walking towards the hotel but Freddie grabbed her arm, yanked her back and kissed her.

He felt her gasp of surprise and almost let her go but she wrapped her skinny arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was a much better kiss then their first kiss. It wasn't as slow and awkward. It was fast and angry and passionate. They made out on the sand for a little while until Freddie suggested heading back to the hotel.

"Oh and by the way, Freddifer, find out if a girl likes you or not before you go macking on them. It's a good thing I _do _like you." She said sarcastically. But the blush on her cheeks told him what she said was true.

She pushed him. He stumbled and tripped and landed in the ocean. He yanked her down with him. She shrieked with laughter and ran off dripping wet. He ran after her and they took turns throwing the other person into the ocean. They stumbled through the waves and held hands all the way back to the hotel.

**A/N the end! Thanks for reading and for the support! Stay tuned for the epilogue! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hola Muchachos! This is the very last chapter of iGo to Hawaii and it is the epilogue. Its been fun, but now its over. Thanks for reading and have a good life! By the way... I have 93 reviews for this story and seeing as this is the very last chapter ever and it would be so cool to have 100 reviews... who wants to review? **

Freddie's POV

"Sam! Hurry up!" He shouted at his girlfriend as she stopped a_gain _to look in a store window at the airport.

"We're going to miss our flight!" Carly shrieked for good measure.

Sam rolled her eyes and dragged her feet over to them, "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

The airport was a nightmare. It was very crowded and chaotic and they got lost twice. They had some troubles going through security because Spencer's socks had wires in them to hold them up. Freddie thought they were weird but didn't question it. When they finally go to their gate they saw a familiar woman sitting by the window.

"Elaine!" Sam shouted. Elaine turned around, surprised but then smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hello Samantha." She said softly.

Sam dropped into the seat next to her and tucked her feet up underneath her and stole a chip from the bag Elaine was eating from.

Freddie sat next to her and put his arm around her. She gave him a dirty look but didn't make him move or hit him. Sam was a difficult girl to date. She was bossy and rude and selfish. But she was also kind and sweet. On their first official date, Spencer and Carly waited up in the room and Freddie took Sam to the nicest restaurant on the resort. They didn't have the type of meat she wanted so she punched the waiter in the face, flipped the table, set the buffet on fire and got them banned from the restaurant. But they had a good laugh about it afterwards on the beach with a couple hotdogs and some Peppy Cola.

They loaded onto the plane and Carly said, "Sam do you want sit with me or with-"

"I'm sitting with my nub." She said stubbornly.

Freddie almost smiled, he would never tell her but he loved it when she openly said that he was hers. "Don't call me a nub, Sam."

They fought over the window seat again but Freddie let her have because he liked making her happy. But he wasn't whipped. Sam stole his PearPod again and slept on his shoulder. When she woke up she smirked at him and mumbled, "You know you love this."

They had dinner on the plane which was ham and made Sam happy. They watched a movie on the plane and Freddie caught Sam looking at him and smiling. But she turned away when their eyes met. The plane would land around eleven at night so some people were sleeping. Freddie was almost asleep when Sam poked him in the shoulder.

"What Sam?" He murmured sleepily.

"You know how I love ham?" She whispered. He nodded and she continued, "Well I feel like your ham."

That was probably the closest he would be getting to Sam telling him she loved him. A grin lit up his face and she blushed.

"I feel like your ham too." He whispered back. She smiled in a relieved kind of way. She reached for his hand and kissed his cheek.

He tried to kiss her back but she slapped him and said, "Don't get fresh with me!"

The plane landed and everyone got off. They got their suitcases and were waiting outside for their taxi to come.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Elaine came up to them and said.

Freddie and Carly hugged her and Spencer shook her hand. But Sam gave her props and said, "See ya, soul sister."

Elaine pulled her into a tight hug and Freddie watched as Sam quickly put her arms around her too.

"I'll miss you Samantha." Elaine said tearfully.

"We'll keep in touch." Sam promised.

They let go of each other and Elaine gave Freddie a stern look. "You take care of her, young man."

"Yes, ma'am." Freddie promised.

"Don't worry, Elaine. _I'm _going to be the one taking care of _him." _Sam said. And she punched Freddie in the head.

"OW SAM!"

Elaine kissed them all on the cheek one more time and got in a taxi. Another one pulled up and Sam said, "I bet I can beat you to the car!" And she sprinted off towards it. Freddie followed but he wasn't trying to win.

They got in the car with Sam sitting in the middle and Spencer in the front seat. The drive back was long and Sam fell asleep. When the taxi pulled up outside the Bushwell Freddie had to pull her out of the car.

"Carry me?" She asked sleepily.

He had to agree. She hopped onto his back and he carried her through the lobby and up the elevator. When they got to Carly's place where Sam would be spending the night, she got off.

She kissed him one more time and whispered into his ear, "Goodnight, my ham."

She turned and ran into Carly's apartment.

"Goodnight." Freddie said.

**A/N so thanks again for reading it. And i decided i would do all freddies pov because he is cool cat. And remember that i am 7 reviews away from hundred. Do with that information as you will. Oh and i have a new oneshot out called The Trapped Princess and the Brave Knight. A seddie of course. Its about sams life and her father and stuff. Thanks for reading my story and Merry Seddieness! **


End file.
